Prison Fever
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Rick begins to have feelings of lust for Daryl. He decides to finally lay it all out for the other man one night, but he doesn't expect the image that greets him when he finds the redneck. Rated M. RICKYL oneshot. I own nothing from The Walking Dead.


**I had this started quite some time ago, but the my muse wouldn't cooperate enough to let me finish it until now. I had intended to get this done by a friend's birthday, but it didn't work that way. However, it's done now and I do hope she likes it! Enjoy, Elle! **

...

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish an' quit tryin' to peek at my cards!"

Rick watched the interaction between Carl and Daryl with a small smile and eyes that twinkled at their easy friendship. The evening was relaxed, the first in a long time since they had cleared the prison. Outside a thunderstorm rumbled overhead, the rain making the heat a little more bearable. Unfortunately, although it lowered the temperature, the rain also caused a little bit of "prison fever". Being stuck inside of a damp, dark prison for most of the day didn't leave you with a lot of options for activities.

Rick was actually surprised that Daryl had lasted the whole day inside. He knew how much the man preferred the outdoors and had never known anything to keep him away from that. But Daryl had stayed indoors with the rest of them, only leaving once to take his shift for watch in the guard tower. He had returned soaked to the bone, the rain having plastered his shaggy hair onto his skin. Instead of offering him a towel, Rick had simply stood there agape, not being able to tear his eyes away from the sight of Daryl Dixon dripping wet. It had been Carol who had come to his rescue, offering up a towel at which he promptly denied, merely giving her a nod before striding to his cell to change into dry clothing. It had taken all of the willpower that Rick had to keep from following him and lurking near his cell in hopes of catching a glimpse of bare skin.

This newly discovered lust that he had over Daryl was getting dangerous and the worst part of it all was that Daryl didn't even know. He himself had just barely come to terms with it, not quite knowing how to feel about being attracted to a man. He wasn't sure what changed for him or even if anything really had changed. Maybe he'd had this underlying attraction the whole time and just hadn't realized it yet...He hadn't the slightest idea where it had come from, but he remembered the day it hit him.

Daryl had been helping him fend walkers off of the fence when out of the blue it had started raining. It hadn't been just a light rain or even a mist...the skies had simply opened up and the rain had literally come down in buckets. They had been so surprised by it that for a minute they both had just stood there and stared in disbelief. Slowly, Daryl's mouth had curved into one of those relaxed smiles that he so rarely gifted anyone. Without a word, Daryl held his hands out, palms up, and let the rain fall into them so that he could splash it upon his face. Rick had been completely mesmerized by the act and the sight of Daryl in wet clothing then had had the same effect on him as it did so now.

That had been two or three weeks ago...Rick had lost count of the exact time, not that it mattered these days. Every day that passed with Daryl in close proximity to him was the sweetest torture. He found himself spending many nights in his cell with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself as he envisioned a scruffy redneck with large, calloused hands doing it for him. The first time he had jacked off to visions of Daryl it had shamed him so badly that he couldn't bear to touch himself anymore for a few days.

That hadn't last long at all because the first time that Daryl clapped him on the stomach or elbowed him in the ribs teasingly, Rick had been right back to jerking off again that very night. This time he tried to picture beautiful women, but found that it had the adverse effect on his anatomy. Only the image of Daryl had been able to make him rock solid again. He knew he was in deep.

He also knew that he needed to tell Daryl. Especially before something happened and Rick lost every last shred of control that he barely seemed to be hanging onto these days. He made a plan in his head to seek out the other man later that evening when everyone else bed down for the night.

...

It was the loud crack of thunder that ultimately woke him.

Rick jerked awake, blinking rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around him. He had forgotten to light the wick on his kerosene lamp so his cell was pitch black. Somehow while waiting on the others to fall asleep, Rick had fallen asleep himself. Cursing under his breath, he lit his lamp and rubbed at the whiskers on his face before peering outside of his cell.

Everything was quiet, the only sounds that he could hear were the occasional snore or the creak of squeaky mattresses. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he wouldn't regret it later, Rick moved silently down the catwalk to Daryl's cell. He paused just before stepping in front of the doorway and listened. Sometimes Daryl stayed up late making more bolts or reading a book he had found. Rick knew this because he had seen him doing so on more than once occasion when he hadn't been able to sleep himself.

Except this time when Rick stepped in front of Daryl's cell, he saw that it was empty. Frowning, Rick rubbed his jaw in thought of where Daryl could be. Michonne was on the night watch shift so he knew that Daryl wouldn't be out there, but where would he be?

Rick continued on down the steps to the bottom level and headed into the common area that was also used as their kitchen. He almost expected to find Daryl sneaking into someone's stash, sitting atop one of the round tables that occupied the large room. Yet, the kitchen was just as empty as his cell had been. Curious as to where he had slipped off to in the middle of the night, Rick made his way into the tombs, the only other place that Daryl could have went unless he had indeed slipped outside into the rain.

A quick glance into the showers proved to be another dead end and Rick was now growing concerned that he hadn't found Daryl. Turning on his heel, he took one step in the other direction when he heard the faintest of noises echoing from behind him. Pausing, he listened again, but heard nothing this time. Deciding that it was worth a shot, he headed towards the boiler room. He had no idea what would possess Daryl to go in there at this time of night, but stranger things had happened before.

When he approached the door to the room, he found it cracked and a faint sliver of light was shining beneath the doorway like a beacon in the night. Rick held his breath as he peeked between the crack in the door. At first he saw nothing, but upon a second glance he caught a glimpse of Daryl's dark hair.

"Christ," Daryl groaned. Thinking something might be wrong, Rick pushed the door open, prepared for anything but the sight that greeted him.

Daryl was leaning against one of the huge generators, head pressed back against the cool metal as he bit his lip. Rick's gaze traveled further down to where Daryl's hand was fisted firmly around his hard cock. Daryl just happened to glance up at that time, his eyes registering shock as he focused on Rick. He could see the indecision upon Daryl's face as he warred with himself over whether to be embarrassed enough to stop in the act or if he was too far gone to quit now. Rick's fingers curled into his palm, his nails digging into his skin as he drank in the sight of Daryl Dixon jerking off. It was unlike any porno that Rick had ever seen.

_It was so much better._

Daryl's hand slowed, his grip loosening and Rick took a cautious step forward, "Don't stop."

Daryl's eyes were glazed and Rick knew that he was caught in an agonizing state. If he decided to stop, then he would have to deal with a massive boner, but if he decided to keep going then Rick would get a glimpse of Daryl that few had ever seen in their life. A _vulnerability_.

And with those thoughts in mind, Rick set down his lamp and moved silently towards Daryl. He paused in front of him and they locked eyes. Without a word Rick reached out and wrapped his hand around Daryl's, mimicking his movements. Daryl expelled a harsh breath, a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine, but then his hand fell away and Rick was left completely in charge.

Recalling what he liked, Rick tightened his grip snugly around Daryl and pumped the thick skin with smooth strokes. Daryl closed his eyes, his head falling back once more.

"Open your eyes," Rick commanded. "I want you to watch me touch you."

"Fuck you. This ain't your show," Daryl snapped.

Rick opened his hand and started to take a step back, but Daryl hissed and pulled him back, opening his eyes. Rick began to stroke him again, sliding his hand up and down Daryl's hard cock. Daryl closed his eyes a fraction of an inch, his long lashes fluttering as his dilated pupils betrayed him.

He had his own selfish reasons for wanting to see Daryl's eyes. Rick had known Daryl long enough now to realize that Daryl hid all of his emotion within his eyes and most times that was the reason that Daryl never stared at someone full on. With Daryl's eyes piercing into his own, Rick was able to see exactly what Daryl was feeling. And he wanted to know that Daryl was feeling that way because of _him_. There was a certain sort of pride to be had at making this strong man come apart at the seams by his hands.

God knew that Daryl had come through for him more times than Rick could ever keep track of. A part of Rick knew that he owed this to Daryl, but at the same time he also wanted to do this for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to experiment further, to see if this was a real attraction he was feeling or just some sort of misplaced affection, but he knew that Daryl would never go for that. Daryl was like a wild animal that you had to approach with caution so as not to get bitten. Fortunately for Rick, he had caught Daryl in such a moment that he had been given no choice but to simply enjoy what Rick was doing to him. And Rick could see that Daryl was enjoying it. That just aroused him further.

Daryl grunted as Rick cupped his balls in one hand, massaging the skin with his fingers and giving a light squeeze. He knew that Daryl was close...Rick could tell by the way he held his body so rigidly, his breath coming out in short bursts. Rick increased the speed of his strokes, putting forth all of his effort. It would be humiliating to not be able to get Daryl off.

"What do you need?" Rick demanded. Daryl glanced at him, his expression caught somewhere between pleasure and agony. Rick was frustrated, but he forced himself to remain calm as he attempted another tactic. He pressed his face closer to Daryl, forcing the other man's gaze onto him. "Maybe I should get down on my knees and suck you off a little bit, is that it? You want my mouth on you, Daryl?"

Daryl blew out a breath that ended on a moan, too far gone to form any sort of coherent response. Taking the risk of getting a punch to the face, Rick buried his face into the crook of Daryl's neck and licked him. He only intended to lick him once and be done with it, but curiosity got the better of him and he lightly nipped at the taut skin.

"Fu-Fuck," Daryl blurted on a ragged breath.

"Oh, so I should _fuck_ you then?" Rick purposely let his lips skim the shell of Daryl's ear making the other man twitch. "Want me to bend you over and show you what a man feels like?"

Daryl thrust himself violently forward into Rick's hand and then swore loudly as he began to cum. Rick glanced down between them, watching Daryl's cock pulse as it spilled itself of all of its glory. Rick squeezed him one last time and then removed his hand slowly as Daryl slowly slumped a bit awkwardly against the wall.

Rick looked down at the small bit of cum that had dribbled onto his hand. He knew Daryl's eyes were on him, watching his every move and Rick brought his hand to his mouth, licking it clean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daryl stand and situate his clothing back into place.

"Pretty pleased with yourself, are ya?"

Rick couldn't help the smirk that crept over his face. He shrugged, not quite sure how to answer the question and opting for a safer route. Daryl wiped at his face and stared at him for several minutes before nodding. Without a word he strode past Rick towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

Daryl paused and glanced back over his shoulder in Rick's direction, "Goin' to bed," he replied. Then as an afterthought added, "Might wanna clean that up." He tilted his chin in the direction of the cum splattered on the floor and then he was gone.

Rick stood in the center of the room with his hands on his hips and shook his head, a small smile breaking across his face. Even though Daryl had essentially ordered him to clean up a mess that wasn't his own, he still hadn't kicked Rick's ass for getting him off. That alone spoke volumes to Rick and he chuckled as he got to work. Maybe there was a chance after all.

...


End file.
